Questioning What If's
by kitkat2016
Summary: What if in COG Jace was the one to run after clary After he yelled at her not sebastian ? What would happen ? What would be said ? What secrets would they reveal not just to themselves but to each other ? WARNING THERE WILL BE LOTS OF FLUFF AND LEMONADE AND OF COURSE LEMONS ! Seriously if you don't like it tangy don't read it !
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS THEY BELONG TO THE BEAUTIFUL CASSANDRA CLARE ! **

**Clary's pov**

Clary couldn't get Jace's angry word out of her head, nor the anguish look in his eyes either. She could already feel the cold wet damp tears fall from her eyes making there way to the ground . She didn't even bother to wipe them away all her feelings had escaped her when she saw Jace and Aline lips press together in a kiss . The kiss that felt like a knife stabbed through her useless heart . Or at least that's how it felt to clary . She didn't understand why he was so livid . He had no right to be . He never walked in on her liplockin , now she was livid! But then it hit her . She was jace's sister not his lover or girlfriend. Just a heartbroken stupid sister that was deeply and uncontrollably in love with her brother .Just reminding herself how much love she had for him brought pain to her body especially her heart . The whole thing about her and jace being brother and sister just seemed like a horrible nightmare that she could never wake up from. It was the worst dream of all . _Reality . _

**Jace's pov**

Jace stood there Frozen . What did he just do ? Why did he have to say those stupid words that he actully was telling to himself not clary ? Fuck! And worst of all he was more pissed at himself for kissing Aline, but what he feared the most caused him to curse himself . He felt nothing, while kissing Aline or at least not the way he felt when he kissed clary . The way how the world just falls and it's just the two of them together has one. The way when she smiles or blushes makes his inside feels as if his insides are coated with lava. The way it made his heart stop when her big green eyes looked at him with hurt and shame when she walked in on him and Aline._ shit !_ Why did he always have to fuck up ? Why did he have to hurt the only thing he really cared and loved for . Before he meet Clary it felt as if he was blinded his whole life and when hefirst glimpsed at those bright green eyes he felt like for the first time in his life he could breath for a change . And when he took her to the greenhouse for her birthday he couldn't stand not to touch her. To not know what it was like to feel her soft silk fiery hair run through his fingers .He had to feel her lips on his own even if it was the last thing he ever did . And he did . That moment he knew she was ment to be his and he to be hers . That moment when he finally realized what his been missing for the past seventeen years. Hell he knew he loved her the first time he saw her. He both loved and hated the feeling . Hated it because all he ever knew about love was knowing it weakened you . Made you frail and weak, but seeingand feeling the way he did about clary . He realized love didn't make you weak and it didn't destroyed. It made him who he wanted to be to his family to clary . He was fed up trying to pretend he could live with the fact that clary was his sister . Even thinking about it made his blood boil with angry he never quite felt before . He was done lieing to everybody his family his friends hisself and he was definitely done lieing to clary . Before his brain could even wrap around his thoughts he ran downstairs ignoring everybody Who gave him questioning looks . Only having one thought on his mind **clary . **

**AN : okay be easy on me it's my firststory ! Please review and leave comments I want your opinion ! Thank you my loves ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the mortal instruments Cassandra Clare does ! I'm just one of her many stalkers **

**Jace's pov**

He felt the cold metal knob around his hand . He stood questioning himself, why would she want to see him after all he said to her ? Why would she even give him the time of day ? What if she hates him to his very core ? But he couldn't go on what if's he had to do this for clary ... And mostly for himself .

**Clary's pov **

She didn't even bother to wipe her tears anymore . For they wouldn't stop even if her life depended on it . She leaned against the wall next to the window in her room at amatis house . Looking into the deep surrounding around her . She listen to the rain drop as they danced out of the sky only to disappear on the cold wet ground and never to be heard of again . She got soaked along the way home from the rushing rain . But couldn't bring herself to run . She wanted to feel the cold numbing drops, but she only realized that only herself was numb and cold not the rain that fell from the grey skies . She knew she shouldn't care . She knew she ought of go and act as if nothing affected her at all. Act as if jaces words barely touch her feelings . But she couldn't even convince herself . She wanted jace... no _needed _jace . But she couldn't bring it to herself to move . And yet again she was surrounded in her own numbness

**AN : I do have to warn you next chapter will be spicy and tangy so if lemony goodness isn't your thing , don't read ! So review my loves until next time ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**jace's pov**

Jace could hear and feel is heart beat through his thin white t-shirt, which was now soaked thanks for the rain that stung his skin while running after Clary. Now he just stood outside her door terrified about what could happen next. He had to, but he couldn't bring it to himself to twist the damn doorknob. The only thing separating him from Clary. _His Clary._

He Slowly open the door knob . Clary didn't move from her spot, she sat on the bench near the window in her room looking out as if one was in a trance . But slowly her red puffy eyes met his . The only thing he could see was In her teary green eyes was _hurt ._

**_Clary's pov _**

She looked deep into those golden eyes, was she imagining this? With out her even realizing it she got up and walked towards him slowly. She looked up into his eyes those eyes that she loved . She lifted her arms and laid them on his shoulders, feeling his tight muscles under her gentle fingers . Lightly brushing down his arms, at first he was tensed. But slowly he relaxed under her touch. His lips open slightly closing his eyes .

Clary couldn't help but keep touching him. The way he felt under her fingers were heavenly . He was real . At least he felt real but for the past months everything felt like a living nightmare, walking around pretending she didn't care, pretending she didn't feel anything, pretending that she wasn't in love with jace .

She could see his runes through his soaked white shirt, she carefully traced the runes down his arms, and brushed them back up. God how she loved to feel his skin underneath her fingers .

She looked up to meet molten gold eyes . All this time she didn't know he had stared at her while she tested to see if she was crazy or if he was actually there.

"I'm sorry", he Whispered softly.

She could feel the tears make their way down her face again. She felt jace's thumb caress her cheeks were the tears fell. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, electricity ran through her jolting her back to life. just a simply touch sent her wanting more but she had to be strong . Or act like it anyway

**Jace's pov**

Jace felt the shock as it made its way through his whole body, this was the feeling he got when he was with Clary. The only feeling he felt with Clary. No girl made him feel this ever. Only Clary his Clary

"You shouldn't be here", he felt right then he died a bit inside. But for months now knowing Clary was his sister he died a bit everyday. Even the first time he saw her he had a unconrtollable love for Clary. And now looking at her beautiful face he was still in love with her even though she was his sister . He learned he was always going to love Clary . No matter how hard he fought it, it will never change. Clary was ment to be his and he was ment to be hers .

"Clary please", he choked, it was then she pushed her way out of my arms. "what do you want jace ? Here to tell me how much I've fucked up? To tell me how useless I am ? How I ruined your perfect little moment with Aline ? Cause personally jace I don't give a damn. Before she could even finish I crashed my mouth Down to hers.

**Clary's pov.**

**"**Cause personally jace I don't give a damn-" before I could even finish jaces mouth was on mine crushing against my lips . All my strength that I tried to show disappeared . I couldn't think straight especially when jace was kissing me like he was going to hell for it . "jace w-we c-can't d-do this . Jaces lips traveled down her neck leaving heat to take her every time.

Jace pushed her up against the wall kissing her hungrily. Taking no prisoners with him, Clary felt her blood rise to face, felt her thoughts slipping away one at a time. "jace we c-can't ". " Clary just stop !"

"jace I "

" no Clary just don't, I'm fucking tired pretending I can do this. like I'm fine even though deep down I'm dieing a little bit everyday. knowing your my sister and still being in love with you since the first day i meet you ? I'm tired of lieing and hiding Clary. I don't care if your my sister I love you Clary I love you. and I know to other people that the love I feel for you is sick to them, but Clary it feels right for me . I never had this feeling that felt so right in my whole life, and deep down I know this is right, and I know you know its right to. Cause you can't not have this feeling of you and me _us." _

I looked at him wide eyes, Did he just really confess his love you me ? So he feels the feelings too ?

" B-But you said you just wanted to be brother and S-Sister'? I couldn't help but choke at the words that kept us from ever being _together. it even tasted like poison coming out ._

" I lied. Clary this is the only way I want us to be together. You complete me. We are not together we are _one_. we make each other whole. **you ** are the reason I wake up to this hell hole of a dream. Your my everything _Clarissa_

All she wanted to do was just to touch him. To kiss him with everything she had. To not tell him, but show him her love. So she did just that.

she snaked her fingers in his hair and crashed her lips to his, almost as a reflux he grabbed her waist and brought her body closer to his. He slid his tounge across her bottom lip for permission, instantly she granted. She felt his cool fingers underneath her shirt and sent shivers down her body.

Before she even knew it, Jace pushed her up against the wall and there tounges danced along there mouths.

" J-Jace."

this time his mouth went to her neck sending her smooth kisses. "mhmm". It came more as a growl then anything else.

"Ah make love to me" she panted.

he looked up into her eyes to see any bit of uncertainty, but saw none, and his mouth went back to hers. Putting all the passion he had into that one kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey you guys I just wanted to saw thanks for reading my story.

I just wanted you to know of course i didnt create the mortal instruments even though I kick my self in the ass for not creating something so amazing !3

but please review and tell me what ya think and maybe what should I do to make it better for youu !

bye darlins


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI**

Clary couldn't hold on to the moans and groans that escape her mouth. The only thing she knew was this was Jace _her jace._

and he loves her and he was holding nothing back. So why should she ?

She felt jaces fingers move up her thighs making heat rise in-between her. Which made her moan even louder.

The only thing keeping her from falling flat on her butt from he wall was his body and her back being arched up the wall. Jace's lip then went down her neck and he licked down her neck softly in circles. She was going for another moan when his lips quickly found hers. She felt something hard against the inside of her thigh. God he felt big and the thing wasn't even out of his pants yet. She was growing hotter by the second and HAD to get these damn clothes off or she felt as if she would burn from the heat she was feeling everywhere on her body.

Her fingers explored the inside of jaces thin wet t shirt. God how he felt under her finger. she felt his toned body she ran up his six pack and up to his chest. slowly going back down. Her fingers found the hem of his t shirt, she couldn't take it anymore. She _had _ to feel more of him. Except for pulling it off, she ripped it in two. His eyes found hers and he chuckled . " Couldn't wait to get me naked huh ?'

" Just shut up", she said while her fingers found his body once again. she then felt jace's hands rise to her shoulder. pushing her jacket off so it would fall to their feet. jaces fingers began to work on her buttons of her shirt but she wanted to do it. she had a better idea in mind.

She unwrapped her legs from jaces waist and slid down, She looked up to jaces face to see confusion. she only smiled.

she pushed jace down on her bed and he put his weight on his elbow, he then realized clarys motives and a smirk crept up on his beautiful face. Clarys grinned got wider . She wanted to make him suffer first.

She slowly unbutton her top one by one slowly and by the look on jaces face... painfully long. He wanted her as much she wanted him. Her self conscious faded away. When she got down with all the bottons she was very pleased with her self that she wore her silk push up red bra. and she remembered she wore matching red thong with it. She thanked her O.C.D that she had to wear matched bra and panty set or else she would go crazy .

she then reached her shorts and unbutton and unzipped her pants the slow tempo she did with her top.

His eyes widen even more when he saw her whole body, she swore she could actually she droll escape his lips.

she saw jace's hand begin to reach for her but she quickly slapped them away

" nah-uh-uh" she singed. she loved what she was doing to jace. His hands begin to shake with anticipation. She smiled to herself.

She then crawled on his lips and straddled his hips. She could feel his excitement... literally. Her fingers slowly began to travel up and down jaces body. Up his chest , down his arms, then she rested her hands on his cheeks. and she moved her fingers in jaces hair and pulled his lips to hers . she then moved her mouth to jaces lips . she then kissed the side of his mouth and down his neck, jace let out a moan and she stopped. He looked at her wide eyed and all she did was smirk.

with Her hands on jaces chest she pushed jaces body all the way down to the mattress. So that he was laying flat down with his feet still on the floor. Her fingers made there way down to his pants. He gave out a cough like sound when she gently glided her hands near his oh so big tent in his pants. With her shaky finger she unbutton his pants and pulled them off leaving him in his boxer. Damn he was so beautiful and he was all hers. She smiled to herself.

She couldn't help but stare at his excitement. Damn he wasn't big, he was Hugh !

Not that she had anything to compare it to, other then her innocent showers with Simon with they were 5, but even if she had. Nothing came close to jaces.

she glided her hands on his thighs and softly and gently rubbed around it. Loving the sounds that was coming out of jaces mouth.

in seconds, jace grabbed her and got on top of her. It took a couple of seconds to realize how fast he could move.

" teasey little thing aren't you love ?', jace had a devilish grin on his face. Oh boy she in for it now.

Jace took his lips and went south down her body . she arched her back so her body could be closer to his marvelous mouth .

" now clary you have to keep still or I will stop this completely".

by the look on his face he wasn't lying, but dammit how could she not move when her body was convulsing. his fingers reached the back of her bra and he unclasp it. Leaving her chest completely topless. He let out a growl and took one of her breast on his mouth.

" ahh- ah -j-Jace !"

she felt like speaking in tongue, but he didn't stop there oh no with his skilled fingers he worked on the other one.

Which made clary moan out with want. He then looked up at her and kissed her neck right underneath her ear. "God your beautiful, Your mine Clarissa"

She didn't think it was possible, but right then she got even more wetter.

His fingers draped over her body smoothly until finally his fingers reached his destination. He carefully rubbed around it, just like how she did with him. God was this revenge ? Was he getting back at her for teasing him ? and he had to tease her ? He had to give her her own medicine.

He then ripped her panties with his fingers .

" Can't wait to get me naked huh?" , She panted.

He only gave her a panty ripping smile.

she felt his finger slid into her and then she really moaned.

She thought she was going to burst with shouts and he kept up his pace she was so close she could feel it.

"Oh-ah jace !" she cried out .

" what do you want clary" He growled.

" Mhmm "

" Not good enough". HE then pulled his finger out and gently pinched her clit.

" tell me _Clarissa"_ he growled

" YOU ! it will _always_ be you jace, just you !" she cried out she couldn't take the teasing pain anymore

" Mhm"

She then felt his hand disappear and she gave out a whine. She heard something rip and she looked up trying to muster up some words.

" P-Pill i'm on the pill" He gave her a confusing look .

" I thought you were a Virgin ?"

"I am Period got really bad in eighth grade so I got put on the pill"

He gave her a satisfied look and tossed the plastic aside.

He slowly got on top of her. " Baby look at me" she did and in his eyes she could see he was scared.

" This is going to hurt okay ? But im going to try to make it easier for you"

deep down I knew this was going to hurt, But jace being my first and my last... I didn't care.

I bit my lip and shook my head . I felt jace slowly enter me and sting of pain shot all around me.

I squeeze my eyes shut tightly Taking in all the pain.

" Ok were stopping I can't see you like this" Clary could hear the worry in his voice her eyes shoot right open and looked deep in his golden lava eyes.

" No.. don't just give me a second its starting to go away". but jace didn't look convinced.

the pain was slowly faded away leaving something behind...Pleasure.

Clary lifted her hips to meet jaces and they both let out a moan.

Jace then automatically slowly started thrusting into her.

The build up overwhelmed her. Both her and jace moan and said each others name back in forth.

" JACE!" she yelled out

" Harder... Harder jace !", she panted

Jaces thrusts became harder each time until they were in tempo.

" Clary" , Jace growled.

" j-Jace...I I'm about to C-

" Me too, hold on"

She didn't think it was possible . She thought she was going to burst any minute now.

" I love you" and with those 3 words from jaces mouth Clary found her release in those words. She called out jaces name while he ride out his orgasm too.

He then laid on top of her, both panting while there orgasms finally went away. Jaces head was on her chest as he tried to catch himself. He never felt like that ever, but yet again he only fucked. Never made love, until clary of course.

He slowly raised up his head to look at clary to see the damage, but looking into her eyes he saw no regret. Just love , He sighed in relief.

With in seconds Clary flipped him over so that she was on top. You wouldn't know it but clary was strong. He guess all those lessons paid off.

When clary flipped him over she realized he was still in her causing both of them to moan, but she was too tired for round two. But she knew it would be any time now. After that feeling with jace, she didn't blame people for being sex addicts, But she knew it was only great because it was with jace. But it wasn't just sex, It was love.

She looked into his eyes and smile, and gave him a quick passionate kiss to tell him she didn't regret it one bit.

" I love you to" she whispered and laid her head on top of his chest and fell into a deep sleep


	6. Chapter 6

Clary could feel like sun creep up behind her closed eyelids. She noticed something strange, Something that wasn't normal. _warmth _she hadn't felt it in months which felt like eternity. she felt a strong-arm nested on her waist. Memories of last night fled in her mind. Jace being mad at her, jace following her back to Amatis house, Jace declaring his love for her. Jace making love to her all night. Turns out she was ready for round two then three, until she fell asleep with exhaustion

She couldn't help, but smile.

She carefully unwrapped his arm from her waist and tiptoed to the bathroom careful not to wake him. she was petrified when she looked in the mirror. She was... she was glowing, yes glowing. Her red hair was in flames with the "Just fucked" style to it. Her eyes were big and bright, her skin was pale with bright cheeks. but her skin was glowing, giving a glint to it. But none of that even came close to the way she was feeling _ sore._ Her body moaned and groan ever simple move she made into the bathroom. Her memory of round three popped into her head.

Jace was slowly pounding in her making moans come out every three seconds. He then picked up his paste pounding my head back and forth. He gave me a hard passionate kiss on the lips, then pulled his to my ear " Ever time you walk or move or fidget I want you to feel me, feel what I made you feel. So _ you _ know who you belong too. and within seconds she came loudly. Calling jace's name like a shouted prayer.

She quietly walked unto his side of the bed where he slept. By the angel he was truly beautiful. Even when she first saw him she thought he was an angel.

She carefully sat on his hips, leaning down she pressed her mouth to his. she felt his body begin to as he woke up. She trailed kisses down his throat. He groan softly. Trailing kisses down his body she stop at his erection. _ Damn how the hell did he fit that into her? _ She knew how. She was feeling it in her core.

She gently kissed his tip, looking up he had his eyes close and his mouth formed a 'o' . she grinned to herself. Loving how jace felt inside her mouth. Finally she took him into her mouth, All of him.

"Ahhh fuck clary" he panted. She didn't stop there , It only encouraged her to go faster and suck harder. So that's what she did.

She started to rub his balls with the hand she didn't use to rub his dick with, that only drove him more crazy. She lightly squeeze his balls making jace growl.

She then licked his dick like an ice cream savoring it with every lick she took. " C-clary stop I-i'm about to cum!" She didn't care she wanted to taste every single last drop of him. Within second he came, yelling out her name in ecstasy. She swallowed every last drop.

Jace grabbed clary and pushed her underneath him on the bed. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw jace's eyes. _ desire lust passion love._

she could see it clearly like reading a book.

Jaces mouth came crashing down on hers he opened her mouth with his tongue and took over tasting himself. It turned clary on even more.

She felt jaces fingers playing with her clit.

"Ah Jace !" she cried the feeling was building up inside her

she felt his fingers circle around and around then with two fingers he entered her. Building a pase he kept his same rythem. Clary could feel her walls grasping his fingers her wall was slowly rising my the second she knew she was going to cum loudly any second. "Let go clary". That was her undoing. "JACE!"she screamed. He slowly pulled his fingers out of her. He put his index finger in his mouth and sucked, "Mhm here taste how sweet you are clarissa. he pushed his middle finger in her mouth. SHe sucked hard on his middlefinger tasting her sweet wet pussy juice. When she sucked it clean she bit down on his finger._hard_

he pulled it out of her mouth and grinned. "Fiesty". She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to her. His tongue danced with hers, fighting for domanice. Clary quickly turned him over and pinned his hands beside his head. she brought her lips to his ear and bite his earlobe. "My turn"

She took his hard dick in her hand and pressed it up against her entrence. She slowly slid herself unto him, both letting out a hard moan.

jaces hands rested on her hibs bouncing her up and down his length, Clary loved watching his face fill with pleasure. " Oh Jace harder harder" She panted. He quickly granted her wish. Meeting her hips with his he started to bounce her quicker and harder digging his fingers in her hips. He also loved watching her tits go up and down. He switched the postion taking her by surprise. He turned her body where she was straddiling his hips. they were now face to face. Golden eyes staring at Blue ones. With every thrust they did togeather the closer they both were to their orgasms. with two more thrust they cried out each others names, not caring if the whole world heared them.

jaced pulled him out of her making her wince.

_SHIT ! _ he forgot about how sore she must be and he mently kicked himself in the ass.

" Its...okay jace...i'm fine.. Actully better then.. fine" She could read him like a book. For the longest time that scared the shit out of him, Nobody could read him so easily before. Which made him love Clary even more. He kissed her on the forehead and craddled her body beside his.

God He loved clary,


End file.
